Ship
Starships are operated by Pilots in space sectors, both player and NPC. Space travel may be undertaken by booking passage at a starport, but since the introduction of individual ships in the Jump to Lightspeed expansion, players are free to go wherever they wish in space(With limits), to engage in combat or do a little space mining. Players may fly starships for the Alliance or the Imperial Navy, the RSF Squadron of Naboo, the Corellian Security Squadron, or for various mercenary groups with the Smuggler Alliance, each of which has its own special starships available. Ship Classifications Player starships each fall into a distinct role that determines a ship's handling characteristics. Roles determine acceleration, deceleration, rotation rates, momentum/slide, throttle "sweetspot" (the throttle level resulting in greatest rotation rate), and high-speed rotation penalty: * Light Fighter ** Low mass light fighter. Very very crisp rotation, but sacrifices acceleration and deceleration to accomplish this. Very slide heavy, but very little rotation penalty at high speeds. * Medium Fighter ** Moderate mass medium fighter. Sloppier rotation, slightly more acceleration, less sliding and more significant rotation penalty. * Heavy Fighter ** High mass heavy fighter. Much sloppier rotation, but amazing acceleration and deceleration. Penalty when going at top speed for rotation is severe. * Interceptor ** Fairly light mass space superiority fighter. Mixes characteristics of light and heavy fighters. Expect to sacrifice mass to get the maximum performance out of this one. * Bomber ** Very high mass, very heavy craft. Only slightly more maneuverable than a drunken Hutt. More diverse weapons arsenal available. * Multipassenger Ship (POB) ** Large Brick with 2 Guns. ** 1 POB has 5 Guns, The Mining ship. ** These incredibly cool ships have decorateable interiors that can be occupied by group members as if it were the inside of a house. These ships have turrets that can be jumped into and out of by people aboard the ship. ** POB ships no longer take up one of your structure lots, but still hold a maximum of 75 items on board. ** Cannot launch one POB if another one has items inside of it. * Gunship ** These are Large Bricks With Reinforced Rods in them. ** Basically a POB with eight cannons for defense. ** Coming soon in Ch. 8 Rebel Ships Operated by Alliance Pilots *Z-95 Headhunter ** Heavy Z-95 Headhunter *Y-Wing *Y-Wing Longprobe *X-Wing ** Advanced X-Wing *A-Wing *B-Wing *YKL-37r Nova Courier *Incom X-4 Gunship Imperial Ships Operated by Imperial Pilots *Light TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter *TIE/In Fighter *TIE Interceptor **Imperial Guard TIE Interceptor *TIE Bomber *TIE Aggressor *TIE Advanced *TIE Oppressor *VT-49 Decimator *YE-4 Gunship Neutral Ships Operated by Freelance Pilots *MandalMotors M3-A "Scyk" Interceptor **Heavy "Scyk" Interceptor *Naboo N-1 Starfighter *MandalMotors G1-M4-C "Dunelizard" Starfighter *MandalMotors M12-L "Kimogila" Multi-role Starfighter *TransGalMeg "Kihraxz" Assault Fighter **Vaksai Starfighter *TransGalMeg "Ixiyen" Fast Attack Craft *TransGalMeg "Rihkxyrk" Attack Ship *MandalMotors M22-T "Krayt" Gunship *YT-1300 *Blacksun AEG-77 Vigo Gunship Misc Ships * Ace Pilot ships ** KSE Firespray ** Y-8 Mining Ship ** YT-2400 * Tier 4 ships ** ARC 170 ** Belbullab-22 ** Eta-2 Actis Interceptor * Rewards ** Sorosuub Luxury Yacht -- granted as a Veteran Reward to Jump to Lightspeed players whose accounts are greater than 180 days old. Can be flown by non-pilots. NPC Exclusive Ships *Capital **Corellian Corvette **Gallofree Medium Transport **Imperial Star Destroyer **Nebulon Class B Frigate *Mid-size **Imperial Gunboat - Will become a player controlled ship with Chapter 8. **Rebel Gunboat - Will become a player controlled ship with Chapter 8. *Other **Droid Fighter **Lambda-class shuttle Category:Ships